NAKED (REMAKE) KAISOO VER
by Dya Aeris
Summary: Kyungsoo seorang gadis asal Inggris yang menjadi Model Telanjang menarik hati seorang pengusaha muda bernama Kim Kai
1. chapter 1

**NAKED (REMAKE)**

 **KAISOO VERSION**

original story By. Rainer Miller

~ **Prolog** Mei 2012

London

Aku tidak tahu apa apa tentang publik Amerika. Aku tidak perlu tahu. Aku seorang warga negara Inggris dan parlemen cukup membingungkan. Politik tidak menarik banyak minat ku. Tapi aku dipaksa untuk bekerja di sekitar produk sampingan dari urusan politik sepanjang waktu. Aku berurusan dengan keamanan baik swasta dan pemerintah Inggris. Aku pandai dalam pekerjaanku. Aku menganggapnya sangat serius. Dalam bisnisku Anda harus pandai karna ketika anda tidak pandai... orang meninggal.

Anggota kongres Amerika Serikat meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat. Layak diberi tahu tentu saja. Tapi ketika anggota tersebut adalah calon wakil Presiden kemungkinan bagi partai penantang dalam pemilu hanya bulanan lagi kemudian hal itu menjadi berita dunia dalam sekejab seperti _virus._ Terutama ketika orang orang yang ingin berkuasa akan melakukan apa saja untuk memastikan incumbent tidak akan pernah bertahan di jabatan kedua. Berebut untuk menjadi pengganti GOP ( _Grand Old Party Atau Partai Republik)_ memerlukan seseorang untuk mengisi slot kosong di tiket mereka. Dan ini adalah bagaimana caraku bisa datang untuk menemukan _dirinya_.

Aku menerima E-Mail dari Ayahnya dulu. Sebuah suara dari masa laluku memperpanjang sapaan yang ramah dan pengakuan dimana kami berdua tekah berakhir cukup adil. Masa laluku telah penuh dengan warna, termasuk yang baik dan buruk, dan ia datang kedalam hidupku selama salah satu bagian yang baik.

Sebuah panggilan telepon datang berikutnya dimana dia bilang dia memiliki seorang putri yang tinggal di London. Dia khawatir tentang keselamatannya dan memberikan beberapa rincian tentatif tentang mengapa bisa seperti itu. Aku sopan dan cukup yakin aku tidak perlu melibatkan diri. Pekerjaanku telah berlebihan seperti saat itu. Mengorganisir keamanam VIP cukup banyak memakan waktuku dan aku tidak ada cadangan waktu untuk putri seorang kenalanku yang aku temui disebuah turnamen poker lebih dari enam tahun lalu, Aku bilang tidak. Aku bahkan siap untuk memberinya arahan perusahaan keamanan swasta sabagai bantuan pribadi yang lain ketika ia memainkan tangannya. Permainan poker tahu kapan untuk bermain dengan tangan mereka. Dia mengirimiku fotonya di E-mail kedua.

Gambar itu mengubah segalanya. Aku tidak sama setelah aku melihatnya dan aku tidak bisa kembali kediriku yang sebelunya belum melihatnya foto itu. Tidak setelah kami beetemu malam itu dijalan. Seluruh duniaku berubah karena sebuah foto. Sebuah foto gadis cantik Amerika ku.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

Ibuku tidak boleh melihat ini sekarang dan itu adalah suatu hal yang benar benar baik. Dia akan panik. Aku bisa pergi ke acara Park Chanyeol karena aku bilang aku akan berada disini dan aku tahu betapa pentingnya ini baginya. Sangat penting bagiku juga Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk sahabatku seperti juga yang dia lakukan untukku. Dalam tiga tahun terakhir Chanyeol telah disana untuk menghiburku, Minum denganku, bersimpati untukku, dan bahkan untuk mambantuku mambayar sewaku dalam acara ini dengan memberikan aku pekerjaan. Nah, itu dan fakta dia memotretku di kanvas, Aku menatapnya sekarang dan itu adalah gambar tubuh _Telanjang_ diriku. Berpose sebagai model telanjang bukan sesuatu yang aku impikan untuk dilakukan untuk hidupku atau apa, Tapi itu adalah cara untuk membuat beberapa uang ekstra diantara pinjaman mahasiswa. Dan akhir-akhir ini aku telah mendapatkan penawaran dari beberapa fotografer lainnya. Chanyeol mangatakan harus bersiap untuk sesuatu yang lebih menarik, karena acara malam ini. Orang-orang akan menanyakan tentang si model. Ini adalah penghargaan Kyungsoo. Itu adalah Chanyeol- _ku,_ selalu optimis.

Aku meneguk sampanyeku dan mempelajari gambar yang sangat besar tergantung didinding galeri. Chanyeol punya bakat, untuk anak pengungsi Somalia yang memulai dengan kurang dari apa apa di Inggris. Ia tahu bagaimana untuk mengkonfigurasi gambar. Dia memotretku dipunggung dengan kepala berpaling ke samping, lenganku diatas dada dan tanganku terbentang diantara kedua kaki. Dia ingin rambutku terhampar dan Vaginaku tertutup. Aku mengenakan 'String Thong' untuk foto ini tetapi kalian tidak bisa melihatnya. Tidak ada yang ditunjukkan untuk mengklasifikasikan gambarku sebagai _Porno_ , tapi siapa yang bisa tahu pasti hari ini aku tidak melakukan _Porno_ , aku hampir tidak melakukan hubungan Seks.

"Ini Gadisku!" lengan besar Chanyeol melilit bahuku dan meletakan dagunya diatas kepalaku

"Ini sukses bukan? Dan kau memiliki kaki paling indah dari setiap wanita di planet ini"

"Segala sesuatu yang kau lakukan terlihat bagus, Chanyeol, bahkan kakiku" aku berbalik dan menghadapnya

" Jadi, kau menjual sesuatu? Biar aku ulangi, Berapa banyak yang kau jual ?"

"Tiga, Sejauh ini dan aku pikir yang satu ini akan segera terjual" Chanyeol mengedipkan mata.

"Jangan melihatku terlalu jelas tetapi lihatlah pria tinggi dalam setelan abu-abu, rambut hitam. Berbicara dengan Carole Andersen?" Dia bertanya

"Sepertinya dia cukup tertarik oleh gambar telanjang cantikmu, Mungkin dia akan pergi untuk sesi dengan telapak tangan yang baik segera, setelah ia bisa mendapatkan kanvas itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana perasaanmu, Kyungsoo sayang? salah satu pria kaya menarik penisnya saat melihat kecantikan bidadarimu"

"Diam" aku memutar mataku ke arahnya "Itu menjijikan, jangan katakan padaku hal-hal seperti itu atau aku harus berhenti melakukan pekerjaan ini"

aku menelengkan kepalaku dan menggelengkannya.

"Suatu hal yang sangat baik, Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol"

Chanyeol bisa mengatakan hal yang paling bodoh dan bisa membuatnya keluar dengan tepat dan halus. Pasti karena aksen Inggrisnya. Sialan, bahkan _Ozzy Osbourne_ terdengar sopan beberapa kali, terimakasih untuk aksen itu.

"Itu memeng benar" kata Chanyeol menempatkan ciuman dipipiku, "dan kau tahu itu. Pria itu belum berhenti melototimu sejak kau melayang turun disini. Dan dia bukan _Gay"_ Aku ternganga pada Chenyeol.

"Baik untuk di ketahui, terimakasih Chanyeol untuk berita terbarunya, Dan aku tidak melayang!"

Dia tersenyum bodoh padaku dengan cara itu, gaya kekanak kanakan anehnya.

"Percayalah padaku, jika dia adalah aku akan ditawari untuk meniup dia diruang belakang sekarang. Dan begitu panas sampai level lebih tinggi dari daftar"

"Kau akan ke neraka, kau tahu kan?" Aku melihat sekeliling dengan santai dan memeriksa pembeli

Chanyeol benar tentang dirinya, pria itu memancarkan kepanasan dari sol kulit sepatu Ferragamosnya ke ujung rambut bergelombang gelapnya sekitar enam kaki tiga inci, berotot, percaya diri dan kaya.

Aku tidak bisa menceritakan tentang matanya karena ia sedang berbicara dengan pemilik galeri.

Tentang gambarku mungkin? Sulit untuk dikatakan, tapi tidak masalah juga, Bahkan jika dia membelinya aku tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi.

"Aku benarkan?" Chanyeol melihatku menatap dia dan menyikut tulang rusukku.

"Tentang Masturbasi? tidak mungkin Chanyeol ! " kepalaku menggeleng perlahan-lahan

"Dia terlalu indah untuk melakukan itu pada tangannya untuk sebuah orgasme ".

 **TBC**

ini bukan cerita gue ini remake cerita dari Novel Rainer Miller gue cuma ngeremake dan ngeganti nama Cast di cerita itu jadi KaiSoo

because i'm KaiSoo hard Shipper :)))

So enjoy the reading (Bow)


	2. Chapter 2

**NAKED (REMAKE)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KAISOO VERSION**

 **.**

original story By. Raine Miller

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

Dan kemudian orang indah itu berbalik dan menatapku, Matanya membakar disebrang ruangan hampir seolah-olah dia mendengar apa yang baru aku katakan kepada Chanyeol. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, bukan?. Dia terus menatap dan aku akhirnya harus melihat ke bawah. Tidak mungkin aku bersaing dengan tingkat intensitas atau apapun itu yang datang padaku dari tempatnya berdiri, dorongan untuk melarikan diri segera menendangku, keselamatan pertama dulu.

Aku menelan tegukan sampanyeku lagi dan menghabiskan itu

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Dan acara ini berilian," aku memeluk temanku "Dan kau akan menjadi terkenal diseluruh dunia" kataku sambil menyeringai

"Dalam waktu sekitar lima puluh tahun lagi ! " Chanyeol tertawa dibelakangku ketika aku menuju pintu "Telepon aku, My Lovely !."

Aku melambaikan tangan tanpa berbalik dan melangkah keluar. Jalanan sibuk untuk London pada minggu kerja. Olimpiade mendatang telah mengubah kota ini menjadi sebuah kelompok mutlak manusia. Bisa jadi tahunan aku mendapatkan taksi, haruskah aku mengabil resiko berjalan ke stasiun bawah tanah terdekat ? aku melirik sepatu hak tinggiku yang tampak hebat dipasangkan dengan gaunku, tapi serius benar benar kurang dalam kenyamana berjalan. Dan jika aku memilih naik Tube, aku masih harus berjalan beberapa blok lain menuju flatku dalam gelap. Ibuku akan mengatakan tidak tentu saja. Tapi sekali lagi, ibu tidak ada disini, di London. Ibu berada dirumah di San Francisco dimana aku tidak ingin betada disana. Persetan. Aku mulai berjalan.

" Ini adalah ide yang sangat buruk, Kyungsoo. Jangan mengambil resiko itu. Biarkan aku memberimu tumpangan."

Aku membeku dijalan.Aku tahu siapa yang berbicara kepadaku tanpa pernah mendengar suaranya sebelumnya. Aku berbalik perlahan untuk menghadapi mata yang sama yang telah membakarku tadi di galeri.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu sama sekali." kataku

Dia tersenyum, bibirnya naik lebih tinggi pada satu sisi yang lain . Dia menunjuk ke mobilnya di pinggir jalan, Range Rover HSE Hitam ramping. Jenis mobil yang hanya Orang Inggris dengan uang banyak yang mampu membeli. Bukan berarti ia tidak berbau uang sebelumnya, Tapi jelas dia di luar jangkauanku.

Aku menelan keras ludah ditenggorokanku. Matanya yang berwarna biru, sangat jelas dan mendalam.

"Tapi kau memanggilku dengan nama dan-dan mengharapkan aku tidak masuk dalam mobil dengan mu? Apa kau gila?"

Dia berjalan ke arahku dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kim Kai"

Aku menatap tangannya, begitu halus dan elegan dengan manset putih membingkai lengan abu-abu jaket desainernya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

Aku baru saja membeli sebuah karya berjudul Kyungsoo Reposeini di Galeri Andersen dengan harga yang bagus tidak lebih lima belas menit yang lalu. Dan aku cukup yakin aku tidak mengalami gangguan mental. lebih terdengar PC dari pada gila kan?" Dia tetap mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku meraih tangannya dan ia mengambil tanganku. Oh apakah dia pernah mengalaminya. Atau mungkin aku akan kehilangan pikiranku berjabat tangan dengan orang asing yang baru saja membeli kanvas besar tubuh telanjangku. Kai memiliki cengkraman yang kokoh , dan panas juga. Seandainya aku membayangkan dia menarikku sedikit lebih dekat ke arahnya? Atau mungkin aku yang gila, karena kakiku tidak bergerak seinci pun. Mata biru itu lebih dekat kepadaku daripada beberapa saat yang lalu, dan aku bisa mencium bau cologne-nya.

Sesuatu yang begitu sangat lezat sehingga terasa penuh dosa mencium sesuatu yang begitu bagus dan tetap menjadi manusia.

"Do Kyungsoo," kataku.

Dia melepaskan tanganku.

"Dan sekarang kita mengenal satu sama lain," katanya, menunjuk pertama padaku dan kemudian dirinya sendiri,

"Kyungsoo, Kai"

Dia memberi isyarat dengan kepalanya kearah Rovernya. "Sekarang akan kau biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang?"

Aku menelan ludah lagi "mengapa kau begitu peduli?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu? karena sepatu hak itu terlihat indah di akhir kakimu, tetapi akan menjadi neraka untuk dipakai berjalan? Karena itu berbahaya bagi seorang wanita sendirian di malam hari di kota?" Matanya berpindah padaku

"Terutama secantik dirimu." Mulutnya itu kembali muncul hanya naik sedikit disisi satu lagi.

"Begitu banyak alasan, Miss Do."

"Bagaimana jika kau tidak aman?" dia mengangkat alis ke arahku.

"Aku masih belum tau apa-apa tentangmu, atau dirimu, atau jika Kim Kai adalah nama aslimu."

Apakah dia baru memberiku tatapan itu ?

"Kau punya alasan untuk itu. Dan itu aku bisa perbaiki dengan mudah." Dia merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan SIM dengan nama Kim Kai jelas dicetak. Dia menyerahkan kartu nama dengan nama yang sama dan Kim Security International, Ltd terukir pada cardstock berwarna krim.

"Kau bisa menyimpannya." Dia menyeringai lagi.

"Aku sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaanku, Miss Do. Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki waktu untuk hobi sebagai pembunuh berantai, aku janji." Aku tertawa

"Bagus, Mr.Kai." aku menempatkan kartu namanya di tas.

"Baiklah, kau dapat memberiku tumpangan." Alisnya terangkat lagi dan aku mendapat senyum samping lagi juga, Aku meringis dalam hati karena makna ganda untuk ' _Tumpangan'_ dan mencoba untuk fokus pada bagaimana benar-benar tidak nyamannya sepatuku untuk berjalan ke stasiun, Tube dan bahwa itu adalah ide yang baik untuk membiarkan dia menyupir.

Dia menekankan tangannya kebagian bawah punggungku dan membawaku ke pinggir jalan.

"Silahkan masuk." Kai membuat aku nyaman dan kemudian berjalan kesisi jalan dan duduk dibelakang kemudi, halus seperti macan kumbang.

Dia menatapku dan memiringkan kepalanya,

"Dan dimana kau tinggal, Miss Do?"

"Nelson Square di Shoutwark." Dia mengerutkan kening tapi kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dan keluar menuju lalu lintas.

"Kau adalah orang Amerika?"

Apa dia tidak suka orang Amerika?

"Aku berada disini dengan beasiswa dari Universitas Of London, Program Pascasarjana," Aku menekankan

bertanya-tanya mengapa aku merasa perlu untuk menceritakan apa-apa tentabg diriku.

"Dan modeling?" saat ia bertanya pertanyaan itu, ketegangan seksual menebal.

Aku berhenti sejenak sebelum menjawab, aku tahu persis apa yang lakukan. Membayangkan ku dalam gambarku telanjang dan seaneh apapun rasanya, aku membuka mulut dan mengatakan kepadanya

"Um, Aku- Aku berpose untuk temanku, Fitografer Park Chanyeol. Dia meminta dan itu membantu membayar tagihan, kau tahu?,"

"Tidak juga, tapi aku suka potretmu, Miss Do" Dia menjaga matanya tetap dijalan.

Aku merasa diriku menegang karena komentarnya, Siapa sih dia menilai apa yang aku lakukan untuk mendukung diriku?.

"Well perusahaan international milik pribadiku sendiri tidak pernah datang muncul seperti yang kau lakukan, Mr.Kai, Aku terpaksa melakukan modeling. Aku suka tidur ditempat tidur yang belawanan dengan bangku taman. Dan panas. Musim dingin disini menyebalkan (makna lain menyedot)"

Bahkan aku bisa mendengar gigitan dalam suaraku!

"Dalam pengalamanku, aku telah menemukan banyak hal disini yang menyebalkan" Dia berbalik dan memberikan tatapan bermata biru terampil.

Bagaimana ia mengatakan 'Menghisap' menyebabkan darahku mengelenyar dengan cara yang tidak menimbulkan keraguan tentang kemampuanku dalam fantasi yang disuarakan. Aku mungkin tidak mendapatkan satu ton pengalaman praktis dalam urusan tempat tidur, namun fantasiku tidak menderita sedikit pun dari kurangnya penggunaan.

"Yah kita sepakat tentang sesuatu kalau begitu." Aku membawa jariku ke dahi dan menggosoknya, gambaran penis Kai dan kata 'manghisap' dalam ruang kecil yang sama diotakku sedikit mbuatku ousing saat ini.

"Sakit kepala?"

"Ya, bagaimana kau tahi?"

Kami melambat di lamou merah dan ia mandang ke arahku matanya berjalan dari pangkuanku kembali ke wajahku dengan kecepatan lambat dan terukur.

"Hanya menebak. Tidak makan malam, hanya sampanye yang kau minum di galeri dan perutmu melakukan protes." Dia mengangkat alis lagi.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Aku menelan ludah, sangat berharap untuk air. Bingo Mr.Kim kauembacaku seperti buku komik murah. Siapapun kau, kau hebat.

"Aku hanya perlu dua Aspirin dan air dan aku akan baik-baik saja"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya ke arahku.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau makan, Kyungsoo?"

"Jadi kita kembali kenama pertama lagi?"

Dia memberiku tatapan toleran tapi aku tahu dia marah.

"Aku sarapan terlambat, oke? Aku akan membuat sesuatu ketika aku pulang"

Aku melihat keluar jendela. Lampu pasti berubah karena kami mulai bergerak lagi. Satu-satunya suara adalah tubuhnya bergeser saat ia berbelok. Dan itu tetdengar terlalu seksi untuk menjaga mataku menghindar terlalu lama. Aku mengambil kesrmpatan mengintip. Dalam profilnya, Kai memiliki hidung yang agak menonjol, tetapi pada dirinya itu tidak masalah, dia masih tetap tampan.

Mengabaikan aku sekarang. Bertindak seperti aku tidak duduk dua meter darinya, ia dengan efisien membawa kami. Kai tampak tahu jalanan disekitar London karena dia tidak memintaku untuk menanyakan arah sekali pun. Aku masih bisa mencium baunya, dan aroma itu melakukan hal-hal aneh pada kepalaku. Aku benar-benar perku keluar dari mobil ini.

 **TBC**

ini bukan cerita gue ini remake cerita dari Novel Raine Miller gue cuma ngeremake dan ngeganti nama Cast di cerita itu jadi KaiSoo

because i'm KaiSoo hard Shipper :)))

So enjoy the reading (Bow)

Sorry for typo

170706


	3. CHAPTER 3

**NAKED (REMAKE)**

 **KAISOO VERSION**

original story By. Raine Miller

 **Chapter 3**

Dia membuat suara kasar dan berhenti kesebuah mal tepi jalan.

"Tinggal disini, aku hanya sebentar."

Suaranya terdengar sedikit tegang. lebih banyak dari sedikit, sebenarnya. semuanya tegang dengan dia, dan memerintah. seperti dia bilang apa yang harus dilakukan dan kau tidak berani membantah.

Kehangatan dari mobil dan kenyamanan dari kursi kulit ini terasa enak dibawah rok tipis yang aku pakai malam ini. Kai benar tantang satu hal, aku akan mati dalam perjalanan menuju stasiun. Disini aku duduk dimobil orang asing yang telah melihatku telanjang, memaksaku untuk mengambil tumpangan, dan sekarang dia keluar dari toko dengan tas ditangannya dan ekspresi muram diwajahnya. seluruh situasi ini adalah lebih aneh dari pada aneh.

"Apa yang kau butuhkan untuk pergi ke toko-."

Dia mendorong sebotol air kedalam tanganku dan membuka satu paket advil, aku mengambil keduanya tanpa kata. Dia melihatku menelan pil dan menghabiskan air dalam satu menit, dia meletakan Bar protein dilututku "Sekarang makanlah." suaranya bernada jangan berdebat denganku lagi "silahkan," tambahnya.

Aku mendesah dan membuka coklatb utih power bar, bunyi gemerisik dari bungkusnya mengisi keheningan didalam mobil. aku menggigit dan mengunyah perlahan, rasanya luar biasa. Aku membutuhkan apa yang dia bawakan padaku. rasanya putus asa untuk berucap "Terimakasih," bisikku tiba tiba merasa emosional, dorongan untuk menangis meluap keras, aku menahannya jatuh sebaik mungkin. Aku terus menunduk juga "Dengan senang hati," katanya lembut

"Setiap orang membutuhkan kebutuhan dasar-dasar, Kyungsoo, makan, minum ... tempat tidur."

Sebuah tempat tidur sebuah ketegangan seksual kembali, atau mungkin tidak pernah lagi. Kai tampak di berkati dengan berkah untuk membuat suara kata yang biasa sekalipun terdengar seperti seks panas, berkeringat, seks yang meniup pikiranmu yang akan kau ingat untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

Dia duduk disampingku dan tidak menjalankan mobil untuk keluar, sampai aku menyesaikan protein bar terakhirku.

"Apa alamat jalanmu yang sebenarnya?" tanyanya

"41 Franklin Crossing."

Kai membawa keluar dari mal dan menuju kembali ke jalan, membuatku lebih dekat ke apartemen dengan setiap revolusi ban mobilnya. Aku bersandar ke kulit lembut kursi dan memejamkan mata. Ponselku bergetar didalam tas, Aku membuka sebuah pesan dari Chanyeol

 _Park Chanyeol : " Apa kau sudah sampai rumah?"_

 _Aku : "Ya."_

jawabku singkat dan kembali menutup mata lagi. Aku bisa merasakan sakit kepalaku mulai menyelinap pergi, Aku merasa lebih santai dari pada aku beberapa jam yang lalu. kelelahan mulai menghinggapi aku kira, karena aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan diriku jatuh tertidur didalam mobil Kim Kai jika mungkin aku bisa mencegahnya.

Seseorang berbau sangat harum saat dia menyentuhku, aku bisa mencium bau rempah-rempah dan merasakan berat sebuah tangan dibahuku, tapi aku takut bangkit pula. Ledakan teror yang membawaku berteriak kedalam kesadaran yang hadir tepat waktu. Aku tahu apa itu tapi rasa panik masih memerintahku, aku seharusnya tahu perasaan itu sudah bersamaku bertahun-tahun sekarang.

"Kyungsoo, bangun" suara itu.. siapa itu? aku membuka mata dan dihadapkan ke intensitas biru Kim Kai tidak lebih dari enam inci.

Aku mendorong diri kembali ke kursi untuk membuat jarak lebih antara aku dan wajah tampannya, aku ingat sekarang. Dia membeli gambarku malam ini, dan membawaku pulang.

"Sial ! maafkan aku-aku tertidur."

Aku meraih pegangan pintu tapi aku tidak tahu mobil ini aku bergegas membabi buta untuk keluar pergi. Tangan Kai bergerak cepat dan menutupi namaku menghentikan itu dengan sentuhan lembutnya "Tenanglah. kau aman, semuanya baik-baik saja kau hanya tertidur saja."

"Oke.. maaf."

Aku terengah-engah napas dalam-dalam, memandang keluar jendela dan kemudian kembali kepadanya masih mengawasi setiap langkahku.

"Kenapa kau terus meminta maaf?"

"Aku tidak tahu," bisikku. Aku tahu, tapi tidak bisa berpikir tentang hal itu saat ini.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Dia tersenyum perlahan dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Aku bersumpah ia membuatku bingung. Aku tidak begitu yakin, aku sangat perlu untuk menjauh dari situasi ini sekarang, sebelum aku setuju untuk sagala macam hal, sesuatu yang terdengar seperti " _Lepaskan pakaianmu dan berbaring dikursi belakang Range Rover-Ku kyungsoo."_ Orang ini memiliki suatu cara dengan kontrol yang sangat membuatku terkesima

"Terimakasih untuk tumpangannya, dan Air, dan hal la-"

"Kau dapat menjaga dirimu sendiri, Do Kyungsoo" Dia menekan sebuah tombol dan kunci diklik.

"Kau siap dengan kuncimu? Aku akan menunggu sampai kau masuk kedalam. Lantai berapa iti?."

Aku menggali kunci dari tasku dan ganti memasukannya dengan ponsel yang masih di pangkuanku.

"Aku tinggal di lantai paling atas, lantai 5."

"Teman sekamar?"

"Well, ya. Tapi dia mungkin tidak ada didalam." Sekali lagi, bertanya-tanya apa melepaskan lidahku dalam berbagai informasi pribadi dengan orang asing.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai lampu hidup kalau begitu."

Wajah Kai tak terbaca aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Aku membuka pintu mobil dan keluar.

"Selamat Malam, Kim Kai." aku meninggalkan mobilnya yang berada dipinggir jalan dan menaiki tangga gedungku. Merasa tatapan matanya saat aku berjalan.

Menempelkan kunci dipintu, aku melihat kebelakang daru bahuku pada mobil Rover itu. jendela yang begitu gelap aku tidak bisa melihat kedalam. Tapi dia berada disana menungguku memasuki gedung sehingga ia bisa pergi.

Aku membuka pintu foyer menuju perjalanan lima lantai didepanku.

Aku membuka hak tinggiku dan menyalakan lampu dan mengunci pintu. Aku benar-benar ambruk dipintu kayi sebagai sandaran.

Hak tinggiku terbuang dilantai dengan suara berisik dan aku menghembuskan napas besar.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya baru saja terjadi?_

Butuh satu menit untuk mengangkat diri dari ointu sialan dan menuju ke jendela, aku menarik kembali tirai dengan jari untuk menemukan mobilnya telah hilang, Kim Kai telah pergi.

Berlari sejauh lima mil adalah hanya tiket untuk membantu menjernihkan kepalaku dari kabut tadi malam. Perjalanan Alice In Wonderland jatuh dilubang kelinci. Aku sungguh-sungguh merasa seperti aku telah melakukan seluruh hal 'Eat Me' dan 'Drink Me' juga. Tuhan, Apakah sampanye telah ditambahkan obat terlarang? Aku bertindak seperti meminum itu, membiarkan seorang pria tak dikenal untuk mendorong masuk ke mobilnya menurunkan aku di rumahku dan mengambil alih kontrol makananku?

Yah, itu bodoh dan aku berkata pada diriku sendiri untuk melupakan tentang itu dan dia.

Hidup ini cukup rumit tanpa meminjam kesulitan, itu yang selalu dikatakan Bibi Yoona padaku. Menggambarkan reaksi terhadap pekerjaanku sebagai model membuat ku tersenyum, aku tahu fakta bahwa Bibiku kurang peduli tentang gambar telanjang tubuhku dibandingkan ibuku sendiri. Bibi Yoona buka. seorang pemalu.

Aku mengatur Ipod-ku menjadi menu acak dan aku pun lepas landas. tak lama kemudian pertemuan canggung dari tadi malam telah tertumbuk ke trotoar jembatan London Waterloo, rasanya begitu enak untuk mendorong diri secara fisik dan hanya berlari. Pasti karena semua hormon endorfin. Mengutuk dalam hati tentang referensi seks lainnya aku bertanya-tanya apakah itu masalahku, dan alasan aku membolehkan Kai begitu banyak kelonggaran tadi malam. Mungkin aku butuh orgasme, Kau begitu kacau. Ya, dan aku hanya busa membayangkan versi literal dan kiasan dari pertanyaan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'170814'

Baru bisa update-_- ga semangat update

btw aku baca review'an kalian dan aku ga tau kalo Novel ini udah ada yang Remake juga.

Aku baru tahu malah.

makasih infonya.

gatau ff remake ini bakal aku lanjut atau aku hapus. ga semangat remake kalo emang udah ada yang remake cerita ini apalagi sama sama KaiSoo versi.

Btw makasih yang udah baca abd review kalian semangat ku buat lanjut nulis cerita ini

(kepanjangan yah aku ngebacotnya :))) )


End file.
